


Salt

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Mildly Suggestive, Snuggling, injuries, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Walani and WX have some lazy after cuddles





	Salt

Walani is lying curled up on WX’s chest as rain batters the outside of the tent, lighting cracking down against the rods set up around base. For once, WX is unwilling-and partially unable-to go out and achieve system overload.

“Hmmm.”

“HMMM.”

WX shifts their hand up lazily to comb their fingers through her hair. Walani presses a gentle kiss against the side of their neck, WX thrumming in response.

“DOES YOUR BACK FEEL BETTER?”

They ask. Walani groans, stretching herself out limply against WX’s chassis. The muscles down the length of her spine still feel tender and sore, but the pain is gradually dissipating, as is the haze over the rest of her body.

“Yeah, sort of...”

She mutters, before promptly nestling back against their torso. WX shifts on the bed roll, listening to the violent rain as it thumps against the grass outside. There’s still a dull thrumming emanating from within their chest cabinet, some pleasant tingling that runs along their wires.

“WE SHOULD GET YOU SOME ALOE.”

They move their other hand up to brush at the burn currently situated on her lower back. Their hands are cooler now, gentler. They can press against her without her letting out a sharp yelp or a pained moan.

“THERE ARE A LOT OF KNOTS IN YOUR BACK, YOU KNOW. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MEANT TO BE THE RELAXED ONE?”

Walani chuckles, curling herself up as indication she desires warmth.

“As chill as I may be, we still do a crap ton of work. We just did.”

“FAIR ENOUGH.”

With a shiver, Walani pulls the fur blankets over them both, WX letting the hand brushing through her loose hair come to a stop, merely resting their palm against the back of her head. 

“Wilson’s gonna wig out if he finds us in here. He probably heard us...”

“WELL, WE’LL LET HIM ‘WIG’, THEN.”

WX pulls her up to kiss her, and Walani melts into the touch. She tastes like salt and ice cream, an overwhelmingly pleasant combination that has WX shutting their eyes and smiling against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
